PRANKWARS!
by Nikita Marie Nightingale
Summary: It's an all out noholds bar prank war!Who will win! Read and find out.
1. Nikita makes the first move!

The Cybertorian/Human PRANK WARS Summary: Who'll win cybertorian or human. Who would of thought that one thoughtless comment from ironhide could cause so much trouble, and lead to the ultimate prank war anyone's every seen.  
Autobots vs. Humans who will come out on top?!Who will be the targets? Who will join this noble competion? Read and FIND OUT!

Chapter 1: Nikita makes the first move.

The day after the prank war started Nikita decide to make the first move. "The twins are patrolling today they'll have to inspect the firing range soon I'll set my trap in the hall that leads towards it."She chuckled to herself as she crossed the tarmac stopping only to wave at Optimus and Will standing in the door way of the main hanger. They were 2 shooting ranges in a hanger to the left of the barracks' and recrooms big enough for both cybertroinain and human. Nikita entered and found herself lost already 3 halls, one in front of her and one to her left and one to her right. Though she had trained with Ironhide they usually ran the obstacle courses outside and used the outdoor shooting range.

"Why have I never been in here, it's only building on this base I don't no inside out." She knew of course where each one lead, one to a gym, one to the shooting range and on to an indoor pool(she didn't go swimming much and when she did she preferred a lake 3 miles away from base, mostly because it was 3 MILES away from the base. She loved everyone on base this was her family but sometimes you just have to have some time to yourself. They give her a panic button and someone would hang back just in case she needed help but about a mile away, sure sometimes Sam or Leo or Miles or Mikaela went with sometimes even Epps or Fig, Will and Anabelle and Sarah to.)So she went down the hall straight ahead.( Which did lead her to the s hooting range) She passed though a cybertrionian sized door and set up the paint gun that Wheeljack helped her design( it looked like a big bazooka but had to be held up with 3 legs like an old fashion camera) and she poured in 2 cans of lime green paint and waited. Ten minutes later the door open and Nikita without bothering to check to see if it was the twins fired the paints gun, laughing at the screams of protest.

But to her horror it wasn't the twins covered in paint, but Optimus and Will. "What are you doing, it's the twins turn to patrol today." Optimus pinched his nose plating in a rare sign of annoyance. " There in Rachet's Medbay they caught some sort of virus." His voice strained clearly trying to keep calm. Will however had no problem losing his temper." Nikita Marie Nightingale, THIS IS WAR! I'm joining this prank war and oh you'll pay but for now you're to clean up this mess and be prepared to apologize after your done! AND THIS IS GOING IN THE RULE BOOK!" He screamed as he stormed of Optimus had already left to clean of the Green paint before it dried. Leaving Nikita there with a stunned look on her face."SHIT"  
Rule 29: No more paint cannons!  
End of Chapter 1


	2. Will Retaliates

The Cybertorian/Human PRANK WARS Summary: Who'll win cybertorian or human. Who would of thought that one thoughtless comment from Ironhide could cause so much trouble, and lead to the ultimate prank war anyone's every seen.  
Autobots vs. Humans who will come out on top?!Who will be the targets? Who will join this noble competition? Read and FIND OUT!

Chapter 2: Will Retaliates- The strike against Nikita.

Third person pov

To say William Lennox was mad would have been an understatement, he was pissed off and very annoyed. Ever since Nikita had hit him with lime green paint his men had been making hulk jokes all the time! Even the pranksters Sunny and Sides were joining in the fun by annoying him and screaming. "Everyone run for your lives! Will's going to hulk out!" And everyone would pretend to scream in terror and bolt out of the room. BUT HE WOULD HAVE HIS REVENGE!

He made his way to Wheeljack's lab, nothing would distract him, this soldier was on a mission. You could see it in his eyes and he walked straight ahead ignoring everyone and anyone. He didn't even say anything when Epps yelled. "Run for your lives he's angry!"

When he got to the lab he yelled. "Wheeljack are you in here!"

"Over here William!" Wheeljacked called.

Will marched over to Wheeljack and the inventor stiffened at the fury in his strides. "I know you helped Nikita with the prank! I'm not mad but I could use your help."

The inventor was puzzled. "What do you need William.'

" Superglue, the heavy duty stuff you created that could stick Optimus to the ceiling."

10 minutes later….

Will was sneaking out of Nikita's room, she was out with Sam and Jazz at an outdoor concert. But Prowl spotted him and called out. " William! What were you doing in Nikita's room!"

Will jumped and spun around to face him. " I was just looking for her!"

Prowl observed him with suspicion before saying," She went out with Sam and Jazz to a Concert and will be back in an hour! Good evening major." And he walked off. Will breathed a sigh of relief and went to the Rec room to wait.

An hour later.

Nikita had just gotten back from a concert and she was tried, it was 9:00 pm and she was already ready for bed. But when she got to her room nothing was there. Her room was completely empty and she was pissed. She screamed in frustration and slammed the door and found the note tapped to the door it read.

Dear Nikita,

To show there are no more hard feeling about the paint cannon I decided to clean your room for you!

Sincerely Will.

P.S Look up!

She did and on her ceiling was all of her furniture. Her bed,her dresser everything!Even the stuff that was on the dresser: her stereo, her jewelry case were glued to the actual dresser! She screamed! "WILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

It was heard throughout the whole base and everyone came running. Will opened the door and laughed at the look on her face but he wasn't laughing long, Prowl had something say about that. "William get to the brig immediately and everyone else clear out there's nothing to see her." Whenever one left he commend Wheeljack. " Wheeljack you'll be in charge of removing Nikita's furniture from the ceiling"

"Can do" Wheeljack commed back.

He turned to leave and called over his shoulder. " Nikita I suggest you sleep on the bed in Ratchet's Office until we can get your furniture off the ceiling and since this is partly your fault you'll be putting it in the rules!" Nikita's scream of frustration and Will's laughter was heard throughout the base.

Rule 43: No one will be gluing anyone's furniture to the ceiling.

Me: It took a week to get my stuff down Will, I had a horrible time getting to sleep! Ratchet snores!

Ratchet: Youngling that's a lie!

Me : It is not!

Will: You deserved it.

Me: I did not.

Will: Did to!

Me: Did not!

Will: DID TO!

Me: DID NOT!

Will: DID TO!

Me: DID NOT!

Optimus: QUIET! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE YOUNGLINGS!

Will and me: Sorry boss bot! *starts elbowing each other when he walks away*

End of Chapter 2.


End file.
